1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for observing the inside structure of a device while evaluating the performance of electronic devices, and to a specimen holder for the observation of inside structures.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a means of evaluating the electric characteristics of an electronic device, a prober is known wherein a probe is brought into contact with a semiconductor electronic device. For example, device characteristics are evaluated by bringing a probe into contact with an electrode for device evaluation while confirming the position using an optical microscope, thereby establishing electrical connection with an electrical measuring system. Also, the characteristics of a specific part of the device can be evaluated by bringing the probe into contact with an interconnection.
However, the observation of submicron interconnects is limited and it becomes difficult to bring the probe into contact with the finer interconnects with the confirmation of contact location of the probe using an optical microscope. To deal with this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses microscopic means which consists of an electron or ion irradiation system and a secondary electron detection unit for confirming a specific location within a sample with which the probe should be brought into contact, so that the probe contact position can be confirmed in a high resolution. Following the contact of the probe in a high resolution, a voltage contrast of secondary electrons detected by a scanning electron microscope can be obtained with 10 mV accuracy, enabling the observation of interconnection electric potential at a specific location during operation. Also, the use of a probe makes it possible to measure electrical characteristics, current-voltage characteristics, and the like only at a specific location.
In Patent Document 2, the use of a high-resolution compound microscope that has combined functions of a transmission electron microscope and a scanning probe microscope, such as an atomic force microscope, makes it possible to observe and measure inside structures, the surface structure of a plane parallel with the direction of incidence of an electron beam, mechanical characteristics, and electrical characteristics.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 9-326425 (1997)
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-279925